After the Carnival
by mashimoshi
Summary: What happened to Eliot after the carnival.


**I deleted the other story because I felt it just wasn't going right. This next one will take place after the carnival in the Carnival Job and how Eliot felt AFTER his time with the 'unregistered nurse." (That joke never get old.) I'll try to make it a one shot as well so, enjoy! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **After the Carnival**

Once Eliot's beloved Nurse Gail had left, he sat down on the bed, taking in all his injuries. Broken ribs, sprained ankle, and dislocated shoulder. His hand was also cut from when he punched one of the mirrors. The 'nurse' had helped pop the joint back into place so now, his muscles were aching like crazy. He rubbed at his shoulder, hoping to massage the pain away.

But Molly was safe. That had been his mission. He hadn't even cared if he was hurt or not just as long as she was okay. That damned nanny hadn't hurt her, but probably scarred her for life. And how she saw him, all bloodied and bruised like that- Eliot shuddered. How she let her lean against her when they were getting out of the house of mirrors. If anything had happened to her…

A shiver made it's way up Eliot's spine. He carefully laid down on the bed, taking a book from his bedside table and beginning to read, trying to get his mind off the pain.

Everytime he breathed, he could just hear his ribs rattle, which gave him an unsatisfactory feeling. He could just remember how he was surrounded by those mirrors; it was like a horror movie. The dizziness, the pain. He remembered how he just kept falling to the ground, how his opponent was mocking him. Him, Eliot Spencer. What did he call him, "The Great Eliot Spencer…?"

Eliot gasped from his small trance, hearing a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he asked, in a dry and tired voice. "Nate Ford. Permission to enter?" Nate's voice teased.

The young man chuckled, placing his book back on the small table. "Yeah, come on-" he stopped. "You have permission to enter." he joked back. Nate opened the door and walked over to his bed, carrying a glass of water.

"Here, drink some." he said, handing his teammate the glass. He himself sat on a comfortable chair by Eliot's bed. Eliot took it gratefully, slowly drinking the cool liquid. The water felt so good against his dry throat; he hadn't even realized that he was so thirsty until Nate had come in.

"Thank you, Nate." he finally replied, putting the glass onto the table. "So are you alright?"

Eliot nodded. "Besides all the injuries, I'm fine. I'm just glad that the girl is safe." Nate smiled. "Well you took a big risk today, you know that? You could have been killed." This time, Eliot shook his head. "It would have never come to that, I promise." he answered.

Nate gave him a stern look.

"It's my job, Nate." Eliot replied, raising his voice. "It's my job to protect. We've been a team for four years now and you still don't get it? Taking beatings is part of my job, and I know it. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't get hurt every once in awhile. I promise I'll be fine."

The mastermind had looked away towards a window in Eliot's room. "Does that explain why you keep remembering the pain you felt in that room?" he calmly asked. "And not just physical either."

Eliot froze. How did he know? He opened his mouth, trying to reply, but not able to say anything. "How… did you? How did you know?" he finally managed to ask.

"When I was outside your room, I heard you mumble Molly's name, as well as a few other phrases that I couldn't decipher. I knew that what happened was really getting to you."

The hitter sighed. "He called me the Great Eliot Spencer, Nate." he began. "Since when do people ever call me that?"

"People have always been calling you that, Eliot. And I could definitely see why as well." Nate replied.

Eliot started to feel his hand tremble. He sat up straighter in his bed, staring at Nate.  
"I hate that she had to see me so hurt though. Molly, I mean." he said. "I know that she was scared on the inside. And not of them, of me. The way she jumped into my arms when I knocked her captor out. She was afraid, I could feel it. And the worst part is, maybe I was too."

Nate looked up. "You?" he asks. "No, you weren't afraid. You were just worried for her."

"And how do you know that?" Eliot questions. "You weren't there, Nate. She looked at me like I was a monster," He gasped from the agony his ribs were beginning to bring him. "I doubt that she ever saw anything that was like me."

He stood up, and walked to a window.

"The room was a nightmare." he explained. Everything was spinning. There were voices, echoing voices. My opponent was using all my weaknesses against me. He saw that I was confused, hurt, and angry, three emotions that I can never show to anyone. Ever!

Finally, I found a way, and every time I dodged his attacks, it was like getting shot over and over again. And then when I finally cracked the glass Molly was standing behind, she saw the anger that portrayed me. She fell into my arms right away, and I tried to be as calm and gentle as possible. But I know she was scared. She just chose to hide it from me." Eliot ran a hand through his hair, regretting the decision instantly.

Nate walked over to him, placing a gentle hand to his shoulder.

"She was scared for you, Eliot. Not of you." he starts. "She was scared that you wouldn't make it. She doesn't know how strong you are, how you can survive as much as you have in your past. Even we don't know how you do it. Maybe you don't even know yourself. But know this, Eliot.

"If you're out protecting someone, and they know it, they will never be scared of you. They will be scared for you, and only that. Remember that. Because in real life, you are the most loyal person I know. That the team knows."

He started making his way to the door. "Feel better, Eliot." was the last thing he said before closing the door and walking away.

Eliot stood speechless, not taking his gaze off the door. In a few minutes, he took a deep, painful breath and walked back to his bed, laying down again. He pulled the covers, and turned off his light. With that, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

.

.

.

"The Great Eliot Spencer…." The name kept ringing through Eliot's head. His opponent's laugh kept echoing again and again and again.

"Get out of my head!" Eliot screamed, looking around the darkness. He found himself standing on a small platform in the middle of nowhere, darkness surrounding him.

"Eliot?" Molly's sweet voice asked. "You okay?"

The next thing Eliot knew, his platform shattered into pieces- like a mirror- and he was falling. Everything was now distant, all sounds muted.

"Molly!" he heard himself scream.

"Eliot, I'm scared." Those three words kept repeating in his head. Eliot landed on another platform, hitting his side when he landed.

"Eliot, just tell me what's going on. I promise I won't cry…."

Eliot's platform broke again, and he was falling once more, this time landing painfully on his back. He fell onto an endless platform. At the end of it, he saw Molly, held by his old foe. He began running towards her, but seemed to never get their.  
"Molly!" he shouted again. He shouted her name again and again….

.

.

.

Eliot screamed awake. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead, and down his abused body. His eyes darted back and forth around the room, making sure he was safe. When sure of his safety, he slumped back into his pillows.

That's when he realized. Molly didn't want Eliot to hear her cry. She didn't want him to lose hope. She knew that he was going to save him, no matter what.

With that thought in mind, Eliot closed his eyes again, falling asleep once more. Only this time, he slept peacefully, with no nightmares to counter with.

* * *

 **What did you think? I'm thinking, maybe I should a series of one shots, all focusing on Eliot after the jobs that got him hurt or someone else hurt. Review what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :)**


End file.
